My New Life
by Navy-Thunder
Summary: Sequel to New Kid On The Block, Stephanie and Nate have wed and are proud parents...See how they're life unfolds here. If you haven't read NKOTB yet, read that before reading this! R&R, please!


**My New Life**

**A Sequel To "New Kid On The Block"**

Written by Navy-Thunder

**Plot: Life always changes for the better, it seems. Many years after graduating highschool, Nate Thompson and his highschool sweetheart, Stephanie Tanner, have wed and moved to an apartment in a small town not too far from San Francisco. How much has life changed for them?**

**----------------------**

**Chapter One**

_"I've said it before and I'll say it again...I am living the best life any man could live." _Twenty five year old Nate Thompson wrote down in his journal. He was sitting on the couch in the living room of his new apartment. It was about ten at night, but he really didn't have much to do since his wife didn't come home until later. _"I know every man who's married to the girl of their dreams says that, but I feel I truly am living the best life...So much has happened to me during the past years. I went from becoming the shy, outdrawn kid to evolving into the confident, proud man I am today."_

He looked over at the nightstand beside him and smiled. Sitting there was a framed picture of him and Stephanie Tanner-Thompson, his wife, holding up a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes. _"And he was another blessing of our love...Cody Daniel Thompson, our three year old son. He was, in our way, our miracle child...When he was born, the doctor said he was having trouble breathing on his own so he had to be put on the respirator. Stephanie was heartbroken, she thought that Cody wouldn't survive. But it was as if God was smiling down at us that day. I don't know where we'd be without our miracle child."_

With a soft smile, he began to think about his other family, whether it was his own father or his in-laws. _"My father had recently gotten a job in New York City and had to relocate there again shortly after I married Steph. But I did promise him that I would visit in the summer. Steph's family had been doing well for themselves, too...Danny remarried, this time to his longtime girlfriend, Vicky Larson. They seem so happy together...I can only hope that mine and Steph's marriage will be as fulfilling and long lasting. Jesse and Becky had moved out a couple of years ago, but still live in San Francisco. I heard Nicky and Alex have been having the time of their lives in school, competing in separate sports teams. Whether or not they play or even tried out for volleyball, I don't know. Joey, sadly, was killed in a terrible car accident about a week after Steph and I moved into our apartment...The whole family was devastated by the loss. He was just a really close friend to everyone and he was someone you could just take into your heart. Rest assured, the girls have been doing wonderful...DJ's engaged to her longtime boyfriend, Steve, so I only wish them nothing but happiness. Michelle has recently been accepted into Stanford University and is majoring in journalism. Now, I know they aren't my blood family, but I still love them all. I don't think anyone could find it to hate the Tanners."_

Stepping through the front door was Stephanie and she looked to be exhausted. "Hey there..."

"Hey yourself, babe." Nate set his journal aside and smiled up at her. "How was class?" He asked, well aware that she was taking night classes while juggling a part time job and taking care of her family.

"Brutal as hell, as usual...I don't even know why I keep taking those classes. I mean, what about you and Cody?" Steph dropped her bag at the door and went over to Nate. He smiled weakly and took her hands in his, bringing her to sit on his lap.

"I'll always be here to take care of Cody...I always bring him to the volleyball lessons I teach." Nate stated, knowing how hard it was to raise a son with their lives as well.

"But I feel bad..." Steph laid her head on his chest and sighed. "You could've been part of the United States Men's National Team, be famous and all of that. You would've been living out a dream, having the time of your life."

"But that's not the life I want anymore." Nate ran his fingers through her blonde locks and smiled softly. "Steph, you're my dream...I always wanted to be the husband you could love. And from that love, we had a wonderful son. This is my new dream and nothing is going to change it."

Steph looked up at Nate and returned his smile with a bright grin. "Thanks, hun." She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "And I do love you..." She then turned her head, seeing their son, Cody, walk up to them, pajamas and all. It seemed like he was just woken up.

"I heard talking..." Cody mumbled sleepily.

"Aww, hey baby. C'mere." Steph shifted from Nate's lap and opened her arms to her son. Cody went over and hugged his mother, feeling a genuine comfort in her arms. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I had a bad dream...Then I heard you come in." Cody replied, letting out a quiet yawn. "I don't wanna go back to sleep."

"Sorry, but you have to. We don't want you being tired when we go and visit Grandma and Grandpa tomorrow." Nate stated, resting his hand on the top of Cody's head. "Now, go to sleep..."

Cody, seeing that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one so easily, gave one of his puppy dog faces. While it didn't have much of an effect on Nate, Steph almost always caved in to those big blue eyes of her son's. "Well...How's about I read you a bedtime story?" She suggested.

He nodded his head excitedly and raced back to his bedroom. "I think you give just a little too much." Nate teased his wife, poking her in the side. Steph giggled and squirmed away. "You treat him like a mama's boy..."

"And just what is wrong with that?" Steph arched a brow, rising from the couch and rested her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, babe, not a thing." Nate chuckled softly. "Just...Go tell Cody his story. I got some more to write in my journal."

Steph nodded and smiled, giving him a quick kiss and then heading off to Cody's bedroom. A small smile curled along the edge of Nate's mouth as he reached for his journal again and wrote a few lines under the spot he began. _"Steph is such an angel to me, too. Whenever I felt like nothing mattered anymore, she'd always find the right words to say. Whenever I felt down on myself or felt the need to cry, she'd take me into her arms and tell me that everything would be okay, even if she didn't believe it. She just loves me enough to do that...She's so special and I'll never let a great girl like her go. And she loves Cody like crazy...She told me that when she first held him when he was born, she was immediately hooked and I got to say that I am as well. People say that Cody resembles me, but I think he was blessed with Steph's eyes, complexion and her smile." _He smiled softly, thinking about how similar they were. _"Well, this ends this page...Until tomorrow." _He then tucked his journal underneath the couch and stood up to get ready for bed.

---------------------

He stepped inside the bedroom of Steph and himself, seeing her fix her hair back into a ponytail. She was in her own pajamas, a light blue spaghetti string tanktop and matching pants, Nate wearing a white muscle shirt and black sweatpants. The sound of rain was heard against the window on the side of the wall and thunder clashed every now and then, not a partying night by any means. "Ready for bed?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Cody really couldn't stay up to listen to the rest of the story." Steph sat down on the edge of the bed. "Poor little guy...He was so tired from waking up that late."

Nate smiled weakly and plopped down beside her, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Look, he's a kid...He'll be tired now, but tomorrow, I bet he'll be jumpin' around, excited, asking every fifteen seconds when we're going to your parents'."

Steph couldn't help but giggle a touch. Even though Cody was quite and shy and more outdrawn than most other kids his age were, when talk about coming over to a relative's house filled the air, he was about as jumpy as any other, if not more. "I guess you're right." She replied, going up to the covers and curling up under them. "Come over here, love..."

No arguments there, Nate thought to himself. He crawled underneath the covers with her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I love you, Stephanie...I don't know where I'd be without you here."

"Now, c'mon..." Steph blushed, pressing her forehead against his shoulder.

"I'm serious, love." Nate replied, still holding her tight, stroking her hair with his free hand all the while. "Did you remember when we were in highschool? It took me a while to find my place there, but one thing's for sure...You sure did make it clear where I belonged."

"And you belong here with me." Steph replied lovingly, wrapping her arm around his neck, matching the mood in his voice. "Oh, and another thing..." She smirked. "I thought that shyness you had before was kind of cute."

"Very nice." Nate laughed and leaned over, kissing her neck up and down, finding all the sensitive spots right away. Steph couldn't help but laugh, but tried to keep it down so she wouldn't disturb Cody. He then broke away and claimed her lips with his in a deep kiss, finding their way in each other's arms. Their lips locked still, his hand passed through her hair again before resting on her side. His hand then began to trail up the front of her shirt, feeling her smooth skin there.

"Um, Mommy, Daddy?"

Nate and Steph yelped from their position, quickly sitting up and turning to the doorway, seeing Cody there with his favorite teddy bear in his hand. "Oh, hey baby." Steph greeted their son, resting her arms infront of her. "Did the thunder wake you up?"

Cody nodded his head and twisted the leg of his teddy bear shyly. "Could I sleep with you tonight?"

The two parents nodded, both of them making space in the middle for Cody to sleep. "Sure you can, buddy." Nate patted the spot with the palm of his hand. The young boy smiled, feeling a little better. He then crawled over to the spot and curled up under the covers, instantly falling asleep, holding his teddy bear close to him. Steph and Nate smiled softly at each other, leaning over to share one goodnight kiss before falling into a slumber as well.


End file.
